


"Don't Panic but I Think we May Have Gotten Married"

by triaux



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fake Marriage, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Marriage, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triaux/pseuds/triaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver interrupts the captain to share some unexpected news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't Panic but I Think we May Have Gotten Married"

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the prompt. Dedicated to wadedurnt on tumblr :)

Flint awoke to a light breeze and a ray of light streaming through the open window of his cabin. His head began to pound when he opened his eyes and he quickly closed them again.

The Walrus was on schedule to reach port later today and the men had spent the night celebrating their successful mission- many of them by getting drunk.

Flint for once was not the exception as he sat back, sipping his drink and watching the party.

He was a bit sorry he had stayed so late now as he rolled onto his side, trying to get back to sleep. He was just drifting off again, when a loud knock came at the door. He groaned and dragged himself across the room, getting ready to start yelling at whoever had disturbed him.

What he was not expecting was a very frantic John Silver bursting into a speech.

"I have something to tell you, but do not panic", Silver informed him with a slightly frightened look on his face and his hands raised in a defensive manner.

This ought to be good, Flint thought. "Spit it out", he told Silver.

Silver looked around them. "We might want to talk more privately", he insisted.

Flint sighed and stepped out of the way to let him in.

He was hardly dressed, just wearing a clean, white shirt and some pants. His hair was undone and curled around his cheekbones.

Why couldn't Silver bother somebody else for a change?

  
Silver fidgeted and finally burst out, "So I think we might have accidentally gotten married."

Flint just stared at him. "What?"

"Well last night a few members of the crew and I were talking and it turns out that Creedy is an ordained minister. We were all curious about the inner workings of a marriage contract and so he took the nearest parchment and began to instruct us of all of the parts." He paused as if this were all perfectly logical.

"He was using me as an example, and asked what sort of dowry I would be willing to give if I were to get married. I listed a few hypothetical belongings.  
He told us that he would next carry out the ceremony and sign at the bottom- which he did.

Little did we realize that on the other side it was a list of goods we acquired recently, and your signature at the bottom."

Flint was pinching the bridge of his nose now. It was too early for this.

Silver continued, "Then everyone had a good laugh and I realized that I had been tricked into their form of a practical joke. It's official now!", they told me. "I told them 'Oh alright, very funny' but Creedy confirmed that the contract was indeed legitimate." He handed Flint the paper.

The captain scowled at him as he held the paper.

"So what are we to do now?", Silver asked him. I think there are ways of breaking the contract, though it involves going through the Church and getting several witnesses and lot of time...."

"You idiot." Flint told him, but there was a hit of amusement in his eyes. His lips turned up at the corners as he walked over to the open window.

The captain held the paper out over the churning sea below and let it fall into the water.

"There," he stated, wiping his hands off in a washing motion. "Everything is fixed and we are no longer bound by 'law'."

Silver looked at him with a slight look of concern. "Oh...", he said. "Well that's a relief."

"What, you wouldn't want to marry me?", Flint teased.

  
Silver laughed, eyes sparkling. "Well, I was just worried I would have had to give you all of the items I promised."

Flint rolled his eyes and forced John out, so he could go back to bed and nurse his headache.


End file.
